


J2O

by LumpyDumpling (WhatsSupWitChu)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsSupWitChu/pseuds/LumpyDumpling
Summary: J2 have been waiting all day to get into each other's pants.





	

It was a brisk evening after the final scene of the day had been shot.

They'd had to stay out in the dark in order for shooting the hunt, but Jason and Jerald didn't mind, because after that was all over, they could retire to one of their trailers and warm up together.

"Johnson, I've been waiting for this all day," James purred, cupping the larger man's face and staring into his (yet to be confirmed colour of) eyes. 

"Oh, Joseph, I've wanted you inside me since I saw you at lunch. I even made room for you by having Mexican food today," the other pined.

Jordan grinned.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, Johnny." 

"Joaquín," Jeb whimpered, "just take me now! Don't bother with the elk tear lubricant, just remember to wear a plaid flavoured condom." 

"Of course, Jake!" Jermaine promised, unwrapping the cross hatched latex from its plaid wrapper as Jesus gripped the plaid sheets beneath him after closing the plaid curtains so Mika couldn't see inside and ask to join in.

"Ah! Jaden! You're already so hard, just put it in me!"

"As you wish, Jafar," Jarvis grunted, thrusting in without hesitation.

"Start moving, Jasper!"

In no time at all the pair were fucking like animals, and already close to climaxing.

Jay came first, and Julian followed, crying out.

"Oh, oh my god! Jar Jar!" 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, in their plaid caravan then, and Micky uploaded the recording he secretly took to Red Tube where plaid enthusiasts wanked over it for days.


End file.
